


Young God

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Spirits, M/M, Matter of Life and Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Life meets Death.





	Young God

Death grinned at his counterpart. Life looked scared at the dark in the castle. Life didn't mean to stumble upon Death's door. He was helping a animal recover from a life threating injury.

But it turned out that the wolf was one of Death's pets. Peter wasn't sure how the man covered in black would react to bringing his dead wolf back to life.

Tony smiled at the wide-eyed spirit. Life was always naive when it came to Death's tricks. The taller of the two gripped the others shoulder.

"Seems like I've lost a pet." Tony informed Peter.

Life's shoulders dropped with disappointment. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know. It's my job to keep everything safe."

Death hummed, "So I've heard. You're a long way from home."

"I got lost." Peter responded dumbly.

"I guess we should help each other out." Tony offered.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter wondered out loud.

"You help me, and I'll help you out." Death grinned.

Peter felt goosebumps tackle at his skin, something seems off about the spirit. However, Life was gracious, "Okay, what do you need help with?"

Tony's eyes lit up with glee, "Your company." Death trailed his fingers across life's collarbone. His other hand laid on Peter's inner thigh.

The world started burning.

Life couldn't find it in himself to look away from Death's dark eyes. The pull was electrifying. So Peter swallowed and with shaky hands cupped Tony's face into his hands.

"Okay."

They sealed the deal with a kiss, ignoring the humans who started piling on Death's door.


End file.
